Serendipity
by SevenDances
Summary: Bread: Who knew how important bread was? It was a food, it kept you less hungry, but what else could it do? Well, it could find your sister, knock out assassins, and maybe, just maybe, help you find your one love.


**I seriously have way to many stories uncompleted. But, I can't help it. My brain like shuts down if I work on a story for too long. I'm gonna try my hardest to complete at least on story before my birthday, which is in like three months, so I've got my hands full. **

**I got this idea by looking through my feed on facebook. I saw a picture of Ling and Lan Fan and I just thought it was adorable, so here it is.**

**This is actually a series of One Shots of different couple I ship for Fullmetal. Please Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal!**

* * *

**Important:**_This is slightly AU-ish. Ling will meet May earlier than the series has. I don't know how old May is. I also don't know how Xing works, but I'll make it up, so yeah. People say she's anywhere from 8-12, but I'm gonna go with 10. Ling would be 5 years her senior then. Here's a list of known ages in this one shot._

_ **Ling: **Beginning, 11. End, 23._

_ **May:** Beginning, 6. End, 18._

_ **Lan Fan:** Beginning, 10, End, 22._

**Summary: **

Who knew how important bread was? It was a food, it kept you less hungry, but what else could it do? Well, it could find your sister, knock out assassins, and maybe, just maybe, help you find your one love.

* * *

**Bread**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Eek!"

The small girl holding a bowl of some type of mixture quickly spun around. But, as soon as she saw who it was, she dropped the bowl. "Mother! Oh, no! What am I going to do?"

"May?" her mother asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry about, Mother. I'm going to clean up here, and then I'm going to head out," May said.

May gave her mother's legs a slight shove. It was clear that the little girl wanted her out. Her mother released a sigh and pushed a long strand of black hair out of her face. "Make sure the floor is spotless before you leave. I don't want anyone stepping in that."

May nodded and pushed up her sleeves. The little puddle of tan liquid spread out of the cracked wooden bowl. "Time to get to work," she said with her hands on her hips.

The market was fuller than it usually was. Most didn't have money to buy anything, they usually found it around town. A gust of wind lifted the corner of a towel cover the basket May was carrying. After she had cleaned the kitchen she had went to the small bakery and asked for the burnt loaves. May might be the princess, but she didn't have the luxury of bodyguards, money, fine silk, or any of that. She had the luxury of burnt bread.

A little black and white creature emerged from the basket and looked around.

"Xiao-Mei, get back inside, you get sick if you stay in the wind. You're not healthy enough, yet." May reprimanded.

Xiao-Mei ducked back under the towel and returned to the warmth of the bread. May stretched her neck out as far as it could go and looked into the horde of people. Once again curiosity took over the small six-year-old, and she went towards the large group.

The people were fussy, almost like a child who was hungry. Their legs reminded the little girl of stone columns, and they really needed to wash their feet. Finally, May made it to the middle where all the attention was. There stood a boy with black hair with an old man and a young girl flanking him. His eyes were seemingly closed, but he looked her way and smiled.

A cough resounded through the air, followed by the sound of rushing footsteps. A large man quickly walked towards May. "Are you Princess May Chang?"

May gave a nod.

"I have been ordered to kill you, say good-bye."

A swift kick to the leg sent the small girl flying and the basket of bread rolled towards the boy.

"Xiao-Mei!"

The small panda rushed up and charged at the assassin. She sunk her teeth into the hairy skin on the man's leg. He didn't flinch, and he continued to walk towards May. May shakily got to her feet and she could feel the blood dripping down her chin. Her Alkahestry skills were sloppy at best, and her weapons were at home. She was running out of ways to defend herself.

The villagers began to throw rocks at the man. They were going to teach this man a lesson, no one harms their princess! An older man picked up and loaf of bread and sent it flying towards the offender. It land right on his head. There was a trickle of blood and the guy fell to the ground. Xiao-Mei scrambled over to her master. May lifted Xiao-Mei into her hands and gave her a tight hug before running over to the man who had thrown the bread.

"Thank you so much, Sir! You have my gratitude!" May bowed.

"Do not thank me, Princess. I was just doing my job." The old man had gotten down on one knee and bowed his head.

The boy from earlier walked over and slapped him on the back. "Lighten up, Fu!"

"Young Lord! But she is of Royalty! I cannot simply 'Lighten up'!" Fu spluttered.

"Sure ya can! She's my sister, just treat her like you treat me!"

"Young Lord!"

Sister? When did that happen? For a moment May forgot about the large amount of brothers and sisters she has, and yet to gain, and just stared at the older boy. A sharp growl snapped May out of her thoughts.

"I'm Ling Yao, your older brother!" Ling exclaimed.

Xiao-Mei snapped at Ling's outstretched hand. May gave her panda a look and Xiao-Mei retreated. Ling kept his hand out, obviously he wanted to shake her hand. But, May just bowed deeply at the waist. "Thank you so much, Your Highness. If you hadn't been here I surely would've died."

Ling gaped at his sister, but quickly regained himself. A light chuckle filled the air, and a bright smile spread across his face. "Why don't you show me around your home, Sister?"

May straightened herself, her eyes held the slightest hint of fear. That soon disappeared when the grin on Ling's face grew wider. May gladly took hold of the boy's hand and began dragging him around.

* * *

Ling released a sigh. Time flies by so fast. It seemed like yesterday when he traveled to Amesteris and met his best friend. Speaking of the oldest Elric, Edward came back from his journey from the West, and planned on visiting the East with his wife and two children. He reported to Central as soon as he returned only to find that the Colonel had reached the Rank of Fuhrer. The lucky bastard. But, that's besides the point.

Alphonse had been traveling to the lands east of Xing with May. They've taken up a temporary residence in the Imperial Palace, at least until Edward made it to Xing and left back home.

May, his sister. She had aged so much since he first met her. It's been twelve years. She's grown so much, and he was so proud of her. She was the one who helped him change the old traditions of Xing... and helped him marry the Empress, Lan Fan. He really should check on Lan Fan.

Ling found her in the kitchen with a few of the palace maids. She had been the one who really changed. Yes, she was still the Lan Fan who protected the Young Lord with her life, but when she became Empress, she had discovered a more ... nurturing side.

Ling stood in the doorway, admiring the brave woman who had taken this man as her husband. They had gone through Hell - with him accepting Greed and all that, but he would never regret the time he spent with Greed - and she was _still_ willing to dedicate her life to his. He really was a pathetic man, wasn't he? But, that was in the past, he a new life to live, and he had to show Greed the impact he left on his life, there was no way Ling was going to accept the fact that his old companion was no longer around.

The maids scurried out of the back door. The aroma of sweet bread wafted through the air. Ling opened his eye, just the slightest. Lan Fan had her back turned and she was removing the piping hot bread from the tray and began piling them into a bowl. When she was finished, she wiped her brow and picked up a cooled loaf of bread and began to move it towards her mouth.

The Emperor silently made his way to his wife, wrapped his arms around her waist, and quickly reached over her shoulder and bit the bread before she had the chance to bite it herself. Ling chewed with a smile and rested his head on her shoulder. "What's with all the bread?"

Lan Fan did her best to hide the blush creeping up to her cheeks, and she was so thankful that he could not see her face. "H-huh? Oh, um, Edward is supposed to arrive at the Palace in a few hours. He mentioned that he loved the sweet bread he ate, so... I... I figured I'd make him and his family some..."

Ling tightened the hold on the woman's waist, and Lan Fan could feel his face stretch into a smile. That man... he was so... so _perfect_. He kept her from doing the stupidest mistakes, he helped her through her grandfather's death. He did so much for her and he still found it in himself to love her.

Ling released his grasp on Lan Fan's waist. "Let's go get the Palace ready for the arrival of the Elrics. Shall we?"

Lan Fan turned and looked at his extended arm. She gladly took it, the blush on her face growing.

Ling began to exit the room, but quickly turned back. "Can't forget the bread now, can we?"

Ling was the strength she needed, Lan Fan was there to awaken the love within him, they certainly are the perfect couple, aren't they?

And to think this all started with a loaf of bread.

* * *

**Aw, I personally think that was sweet! I don't really have much to say, so yeah. Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances.**


End file.
